


Shatter

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IV didn't just want to be some tool. Why can't his father act like a father should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Caution for any spoilers in 57-58 ahead.
> 
> This is post-58/WDC when IV finds out Tron's true plans for IV and Ryoga. I'd imagine this happening at least right after the WDC, as it seems to be another arc coming (for Ryoga specifically).

"Why don't you love me anymore!?" IV shouted at the malicious man who smirked at his son.

Tron began to laugh, a sarcastic laugh until he was really laughing like any insane person would. IV squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart clench from the pain he felt. His heart beated and _hurt_. Hearing his own father laugh like that.

He wanted to punch him so hard. So hard to break that metallic mask of his. A mask that hid all his emotion of hatred and half of his smile that sought for revenge against Dr. Faker.

"What am I to you...?" IV snarled under his breath, his eyes opened. He glared angrily at his child father, who's a complete bastard now.

"You were merely a pawn. Imagine it like this. You're the knight in a game. Ryoga defeated you. You now is useless." IV's knuckles turned white, he had lost it. He rammed his fist straight at Tron's head.

Bones cracked.

Pain.

More suffering.

Darkness spread even further in his heart.

Fresh blood dripped over IV's knuckles and fingers.

It had shattered.

Only him got to suffer.

He eyes fixated on his father, unscathed. His hand shattered the glass instead of the mask. There was that smile that irritated IV to the very core.

"I told you." He grew very annoyed, more irritated by listening to that voice. Tron continued, "I have no use for you anymore."

IV's hand shook, went for swing at him. Before he could even make it, pain filled his abdomen. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling over his feet.

"I will warn you... If you get in my way," a devilish smile spread behind his mask of what was visible. He walked over and half knelt over his son. He cupped his chin with his hand. IV's eyes which was once filled with hatred and jealousy had transformed into shock and betrayal.

"I will _kill_ you."


End file.
